Serene Angel
by sonicash
Summary: Losing someone Daisuke wonders if he should take his life away, Miyako having stopped him for the time being try's to change his mind. But is it too much for him?
1. Rain

A/N: Well, I'm trying my hand at a bit of angst and romance. Though I'm not entirely sure how this'll turn out, all I can promise is a Daiyako. I'm not promising happy, sad, or a confused ending… but there will be an ending (otherwise what's the point in writing this?). 

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

Thunder echoed off in the distance, yet it's deafening roar shook the small room. Daisuke Motomiya's room, the small compact space was somewhat comforting for a 15-year-old boy. Yes, fifteen. Time doesn't stop you know, and now young Daisuke had grown. His hair now fell covering his eyes a bit, and he had become significantly taller. Yet one of the greatest differences was the once happy attitude he had, yes that had gone away quite a few months ago. 

Now sitting in his room he stared at the cold silver of the sharp kitchen knife, the one his mother always used to cut food produce with. Then staring at his wrist he briefly wondered how it would feel for the blade to pierce his flesh, and shook as a mental picture of it flashed through his mind.

Another encore of thunder rumbled off in the distance, this one not strong enough to shake the foundation of his apartment building. He noted the storm was finally passing, and stared out onto his floor focused on nothing in particular. A brief glance and he caught sight of his newly bought Spawn(1) issue. 

His right hand trembled, he wasn't prepared to let his life end at this point. There was still much to do, to much to say, and still some people he had to attend some business with. So life for him still held much, but did he have the courage to stand up to it? The irony of that phrase was lost to him, here he was holder of the Digi-mental of Courage… so why was he afraid of life or better way to phrase it, why was he afraid to live?

A tiny tap at his window shook him out of the trance, and he stared out to see a haze of rainfall. It wasn't much, just a small shower… and he didn't want to be in his house a minute longer. Better yet a delusional thought came to him, and sitting up quickly he opened the door to his small sanctuary and headed to the kitchen. Setting the knife down he made his way for the front door to his apartment, and quickly slipping his shoes on grabbing his keys and slammed the door shut.

As he pushed the elevator button, his mind re-played images of bitter thoughts. And unconsciously his right index finger played across the scar that created that image, closing his eyes he lowered his hand from his right cheek. 

'Don't think, just don't think.' Repeating this mantra he awaited the elevator, and hearing the ritual like 'Ping' opened his eyes to see the doors slid open. Stepping in he pushed the button for the lobby and awaited leaning against a side of the semi-cubicle transport. His thoughts had become a blur, he thought of everything he could think of to clear his mind from the memory of how he had gotten that scar, but he could constantly feel it picking at the back of his mind. Every breath he took made its presence greater, every timed he touched it made it burn into his mind.

The doors slid open again, and stepping out he began to walk in the rain. It was a bit foolish to walk in the rain with no umbrella, nor a raincoat. However he really didn't care now, he just wanted to walk.

"Yea , if I could just walk away and leave my pain behind. If it were all that easy…" Suddenly he stopped and tilted his head backwards, allowing the cold drops of water to rain upon his tainted brown skin. Wishing it could wash all the pain away, but it wouldn't. "So much for that thought, huh?" He spoke to no one but himself.

He stood there for quite awhile, his clothes becoming damp and clinging to his body. He could feel the cool drops still hitting his skin, and for a moment he felt his whole body go cold. "I wonder what it's like to die?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

Daisuke spun on his heel, his eyes meeting a pair of soft brown ones. Breathing heavily he dropped his stance, having thought she were a threat. "Miyako…"

Walking up to him in a red raincoat, she gave him a stern look. "Why did you want to know how it feels like to die? Your not thinking of suicide are you?!" Her eyes blazed, and for a moment Daisuke felt himself lose face.

"What's it to you? Not like you'd give a damn." 

How did he just receive a sudden red hand mark on his left cheek so quickly, take a guess. His eyes went wild with bewilderment, she had just slapped him?! 

"What do you know? I do give a damn Motomiya, believe me I do."

"You don't even know what I went through! How could you possibly know?!"

"It happens Dai, and whether you want to accept it or not… it's going to happen to all of us."

Daisuke Motomiya; bearer of courage, friendship, and miracles felt himself shatter at those words. The dam was broken and soon the waters in his eyes would fall. It wasn't right, but that was the way of things. Here one minute gone the next, yes that's the way it is. And it came, the tears… the bitter salty tears came and slid down his face. A mixture of tears and rain slid down his cheeks, and he felt as if heaven itself were crying with him.

"Why? I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye."

Miyako Inoue saw the leader of their team broken, and her heart wrenched at the site. If anyone deserved this it certainly wasn't him. And yet life seemed to do as it pleased taking who or what it wanted not bothering to say sorry. Taking a step forward Miyako Inoue held the goggle-headed teen, and he wept on her shoulder.

"Let's get you out of the rain, will your parent's mind you coming over to my place? It's not that far."

Looking around he suddenly noticed that he was far from home. 'I wondered around that far?'

"Umm, sure. But I'll need to use your phone to let them know I'm fine, ok?"

Seeing her nod, he allowed her to take his hand and lead her. Truth be told he probably wouldn't have moved if she hadn't done so. "Dai?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me… promise you won't do something stupid."

"You mean kill myself?"

A slight pause, and then her reply came back sounding like a plea.

"Promise."

"I promise."

A sudden heat rose in his cheeks as he felt her fingers tighten slightly around his own. Looking up he saw her head turned towards his, her eyes looked sad yet happy at that statement. Her smile was what confused him though.

'Did I just make Miyako… happy?'

*                                  *                                  *                                  *                      

"Come in already, it doesn't matter if the floors wet. I'll get it later."

Daisuke stood at the entrance of her front door, his face a cloud of confusion. "But… why don't you just bring a towel and I'll dry myself a bit out here?"

Frustrated with him, she grabbed his arm and yanked the poor boy inside. Nearly tripping he steadied himself and turned to face her.

"That hurt Miyako!"

"Quit whining, just take your shoes off. Jeez your wet, stay here I'll get a towel."

Standing still, he noticed the quiet aura within. It was somewhat relaxing and yet a bit un-nerving. "Uh, Miyako… where's your family?"

Coming back with a large blue towel, and a pair of clothes under one arm she grinned. "Gone for the weekend, so that means we have the whole place to ourselves. Feeling naughty?"

"EH?!" Daisuke backed into the door within .03 seconds, he covered his nose feeling the heat in his cheeks rise above normal. 'Maybe I'm sick, yea that's it I'm sick!' A sudden image of that sentiment crossed through his mind. 'NOT THAT KIND OF SICK!!'

Hearing her laughing at his reaction, he stared at her quizzically. "Playing, I'm playing. Trying to lighten the mood, y'know?"

"That wasn't funny!" 

"Maybe not for you, but to me it was hilarious. Oh, jeez Dai you think I'm that sort of person. And here I thought you had a much higher opinion of me."

"With you, I'm always guessing."

"So you just wing it when you're around me." She smiled somewhat devilishly, and spun on her heel her back toward him. "Well, you can use the bathroom down the hall to your left. There's a change of clothes that belong to my brother."

Staring at her for a minute he followed her directions and shut the door once he had found it. Looking around he noticed it look like any ordinary bathroom, except it had an odd pattern of tiles and magazines along with newspapers stacked neatly. Deciding it rather rude to be snooping, he quickly took off his clothes and dried himself quickly. Then quickly put on the clothes she picked out, it was a white t-shirt that fit too big, and a pair of track pants that were also white. 'I look like some sort of a priest.'

Unlocking the door, he stepped out spotting her awaiting him to exit. "All done? Good, give me your wet clothes I'll take them downstairs and dry them off. I left you a glass of orange juice on the table, ok?"

Handing her the clothes he walked behind her to the door, feeling something he had to ask.

"Miyako, why are you doing this?"

Stopping in the doorframe she turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. "I told you, because I care." Slowly the door shut, leaving Daisuke there his eyes holding all the confusion from what was just said. 'What does she mean that she cares?'

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

**F/N: (short for fin notes) Well, it's sort of a work in progress. C'mon you thought I'd spell it all out in one chapter? Give the story some time to grow! Anyways leave a review, flame, criticism please. It's kind to hear opinions of others. LaterZ!**


	2. Empty Apartment

S(onic)A(sh): Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry it's going to be a little short. I have some matters to attend to. I like writing, but it isn't easy when you have to manage school, and an 8-hour job. Whew, well do enjoy. I promise I'll make the next one longer for the lack of length on this one. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Miyako quietly closed the door shut, and slipping her shoes off just as quietly she tiptoed toward the dining table. Seeing Daisuke's head laid down and the glass of orange juice completely gone she couldn't help but giggle. Then deciding to let him sleep for the time being she quietly made her way to her room, being courteous to shut the door quietly as well.  
  
Daisuke, however, was not asleep. And had heard every close to inaudible sound that just occurred. Carefully getting up he slowly made his way to the window, having already called home to tell them he was alright and he'd be spending the night at a friend's. Outside the wind was ferocious, however he stood unblinking watching those who were not as fortunate to be indoors at the moment. His gaze was unfocused, and yet he could almost make out everything.  
  
The woman clutching her raincoat tighter, the man next to her with a newspaper under his arm and suitcase in the other, the bus they seemed to be waiting for from two blocks away, an old woman dressed in a heavy raincoat and a plastic hairnet, everything.  
  
"What am I doing? Why the hell am I here? I should be home with-" He stopped himself and clenched his eyes shut. 'Stop thinking Daisuke! Stop it!' He trembled with anger, and for a minute was tempted to punch the window, however remembering two things stopped his fist in mid-air. One this wasn't his house, and two breaking the window during a storm wouldn't be the wisest move in his lifetime. Taking a deep breath he settled his nerves and wandered toward the couch where he sat down, his head leaning back, eyes closed and tried to forget.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
In a different room of the Inoue's apartment, or better yet Miyako's room, the young lilac haired girl laid out on her bed scribbling excitedly into her diary. although there were some points where she would stop completely and if one where to watch her it seemed as if she would cry. Now it's very improper to read a girl's diary, however a tiny peek never hurt. right?  
  
(a/n quick note: quotations is her writing)  
  
"I found him today standing in the rain, he looked like a tragic hero on those manga's I've told you about. Oh, I just wanted to hold him in the rain, but then he said something that scared me. I mean he said he wondered what it was like to die!! I can't believe it! No, no one's going to take my Dai-chan away. ok, technically he's not mine, but that's beside the point!"  
  
Staring at what she wrote she quietly giggled, and then began to blush very deeply as she began to scribble the next few lines.  
  
"Well there is one more thing I neglected to mention, he's here!! He's here in my apartment, and on the weekend my folks go to visit Grandma and Grandpa. someone up in heaven likes me! Oh, I can finally admit how I feel to him! But I can't come on too strong, things like this must be dealt with delicacy and with finesse!"  
  
(an: end quotations writing)  
  
Unfortunately Miyako forgot she lacked the finesse. Staring at what she had written she decided to check up on Daisuke, and closed the book putting in her secret spot. Opening the door to her room she peered into her living room to find Daisuke on her couch now. She stared at him, gazing at how his chest would rise and fall with each breath. And for a moment she lost herself, wondering how she would feel if her head lay there, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.  
  
"Something wrong Miyako?"  
  
Startled she met Daisuke's eyes staring back at her, she hadn't even noticed him move. A small blush crept to her cheeks, and she prayed he was to far to see.  
  
"No, I just didn't know if you were asleep or not. Umm, if you want we could. uh."  
  
'Great he's here and I can't think of a thing to do with him, well. I could think of a few but. oh boy.'  
  
"Actually, do you have that American movie Blade 2? A friend of mine from over there told me it was totally cool."  
  
She scrunched her brow in thought, and shook her head.  
  
"Really? Well how about Black Hawk Down? He told me that was a classic."  
  
Another shake of her head, Miyako looked to see Daisuke think of another movie. "What kind of movies are you into anyway?"  
  
Daisuke looked at her as if though she had just asked if he was a boy, and grinned with mischief glinting in his eye. "I thought it would be obvious, action! All about the action. Unless it's Comedy, but it has to be hilarious or I won't even like it."  
  
She sighed, half-expecting that. 'Should have seen that one coming.'  
  
"So. what movies do you have?"  
  
Miyako suddenly opened her eyes and put a finger her cheek, while her other arm folded beneath that one. Had she been looking she might have noticed Daisuke staring at her, his throat felt wedged and he struggled to swallow it back down. In other words folks, he became very nervous.  
  
'Wow, she looks. cute, she looks absolutely cute standing that way. Uhh. damn it! Why'd she have to braid her hair, she looks like Aeris(1) with it like that only with glasses.'  
  
"Daisuke, did you hear me?"  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head. Afraid his voice might betray him, and that was a definite no-no right now.  
  
"I said the only comedy's I know we have are the one's my dad keeps."  
  
"And those would be?" He asked, feeling that it wouldn't be any good ones.  
  
"Umm. one of them is called 'The Odd Couple'."  
  
Daisuke jaw dropped, had he heard right?  
  
"And some black and white ones. called 'The Marx Bros.'."  
  
Daisuke could see the light, and it was blinding.  
  
"Oh, and some videos he keeps. what were they again? Oh, 'I Love Lucy', um. 'Honey Mooners' and 'Sanford and Son'. But I've never watched them. uh, Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke could have sworn that he had just gone to heaven, so when did he die. He sure didn't feel in pain. "Miyako. do you realize your father has the classics of comedy?"  
  
Miyako looked at him with doubt, and shook her head. "No, Daisuke I'm sure you're-"  
  
"Do you know where they are?!"  
  
Miyako stared at him, he seemed. anxious? Like a child ready to head to the toy-store, feeling a bit hesitant she nodded her head.  
  
"Can we watch them, oh wait till I tell my friend in America!! He won't believe this, and he'll be so jealous! Haha!"  
  
Miyako watched as he bounced happily on the couch, and she smiled staring at him. As she turned to retrieve the movies she heard Daisuke cry out after her.  
  
"Miyako, should I make some pop-corn?"  
  
"Go ahead, it's in the kitchen top 3rd drawer when you walk in."  
  
Hearing him reply with a 'thanks' she went inside her parents' room to collect the videos. After she gathered all she could carry, she shuffled back to the living room and heard Daisuke rummaging through the cabinets. Making her way to the kitchen she stopped in the doorframe.  
  
"I told you the top drawer, what are you doing Dai-kun?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her for a few moments, then began to resume looking through the cabinets. "I'm trying to find a bowl, we're going to need one to put the pop-corn in y'know."  
  
Walking briskly toward him she opened a drawer, and showed him the large bowels that they used. Coming from behind her he reached for it, though she didn't see him and reached for the same bowl. As their hands brushed against each other both members froze, and Miyako could suddenly feel the heat in her cheeks rise. Daisuke also felt his cheeks flush, and for a while neither of them moved. It seemed as if time had stopped and considered them worthy of this moment. But time can never stand still for too long.  
  
"I better check the pop-corn."  
  
Daisuke got up and left the bowel to Miyako, who merely went to the living room. She sat down, breathing in deeply to calm her nerves though a smile played across her features.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
SA: Umm. I know there might be a few things wrong in this picture. It's highly possible that most of those titles are nowhere in Japan (though I would count out 'I Love Lucy') but remember it's all fiction. So if anyone took this seriously, lighten up. It's not going to be all-accurate, hey I'm a kid. not some award winning professor. Anywayz, comments, complaints, criticism, and words of encouragement are all appreciated. Thank you!  
  
(1): I changed Miyako's look a little, (I know you can't see it) I pretty much made her hair longer in this one. I like picturing Miyako with braided hair, it makes her look much cuter. And Aeris is of course from FF 7, and to those who have never played it. go see what you've been missing. 


	3. First Encounter

Surronded by darkness, he watched as the ground continued in ripples. As if he stood on water, with every step he took a small eruption of circles would move outwards from the ground. He could even see his reflection on the questionable ground, which scared him a little. He walked for what seemed miles, though he couldn't be sure. The blackness seemed to have no end in sight.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Daisuke hearing a voice in this lonely plane slowly turned towards it, only to be met with a figure that emitted a strange blue glow. Covering his eyes against the sudden light he looked at the figure trying to see it's face.  
  
"You don't belong here."  
  
Though the words sounded cold, the voice was soft and strong. Daisuke felt an old feeling stir within his soul. Something that had been ripped violently out for a while now, something that he missed deeply. Taking a step forward he tried to look it in the face, though the light stung his eyes as if it burned to look upon it.  
  
"You must stay strong, they depend on you."  
  
Stunned to silence Daisuke suddenly realized that this thing knew him somehow, but why could he not remember it?! He felt so ashamed and not being able to recognize the voice, though with each word that was spoken he felt himself become safe around it. He could not find a logical reason why.  
  
"I know it hurts, but you must stay strong. Please, they need you the way you need them."  
  
Daisuke felt himself fall into the ground below, it didn't feel like water at all. It dragged him into it's darkness, and he felt as if he couldn't breath. Hearing only the voice faintly call out one last time.  
  
"Stay strong Daisuke!"  
  
****  
  
Awaking with his body covered slightly in sweat, Daisuke looked around his room. Searching for the figure in his dreams, and after finding nothing he took in deep breaths shaking out his nerves.  
  
'Ok, it knew my name. And it said to stay strong. What did that mean?'  
  
Glancing at his clock, Daisuke saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. Deciding since he was already awake, he began getting ready for school. Carefully getting out of bed, he walked toward his closet and rummaged through his clothes. Finding a black t-shirt marked 'King of Fighters 2002' he put it on, along with a pair of cargo brown pants.  
  
"Man, talk about weird dreams. That's the last time I let Jun do the cooking."  
  
Finding his notebook's and school supplies on his desk, he gathered them shoving all of it into his backpack. Finding his keys, he slowly crept out of his room walking quietly toward the bathroom. Quickly brushing his teeth Daisuke left his home the soon as he was done.  
  
"Damn I'm early, it's still dark out."  
  
Pulling his wallet out, he decided to buy something from the store for breakfast. Fresh Pastry's in the morning sounded real tempting right now.  
  
****  
  
Yawning quite loudly, Miyako rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Staring into the mirror she continued brushing her teeth, her older siblings knocking on the door for her to hurry. She had awoken early that morning to beat the rush for the bathroom. Stepping out she was knocked out of the way as the others tried to squeeze through.  
  
"Glad I set the alarm."  
  
Walking into her room, she opened her closet searching for an appropiate wardrobe. She searched throughly, taking one out every now and again and then threw it on her bed. Finally finding something matching she slipped into it and gazing into the mirror in her room she looked at her reflection.  
  
"I wonder if Daisuke will like it."  
  
It wasn't much, a simple short blue jean skirt and a white long sleeved shirt. Quite frankly Miyako knew that it wouldn't attract most boys, but Daisuke was different. At least she hoped he was, while most boys loved girls flashing skin she hoped he wasn't the same. Grabbing a hairbrush she began to comb her hair, since she undid the braid. Staring one last time into the mirror put the brush down on her counter.  
  
"Well, Miyako... knock 'em dead."  
  
Talking to her reflection, she turned away from the mirror and gathered her things. Then grabbing a bottle of some sort lightly sprayed the contents onto her clothes. Grabbing her keys she called out to her parents that she was leaving, and glancing at the clock noticed it was 6:30.  
  
As she pushed the button for the elevator, she wondered if Takeru was awake already or Iori.  
  
"Not likely, it's still a bit early." She spoke to herself, trying to break the silence of the morning air. Hearing the chime of the elevator she quietly stepped in, and pushed for the ground floor. Leaning against a wall, her mind wandered to the previous weekend. An oppurtunity wasted, she had Daisuke in her apartment and she couldn't work the nerve to say her feelings.  
  
"I'm so pathetic. But... it was nice."  
  
A sudden heat in her cheeks, her memory re-played the day Daisuke had come to her apartment. True nothing much happened, all they did was watch movies. 'The Classics of Comedy' as Daisuke kept calling it, she really didn't care. Although she will admit they were hilarious, she found the fact that they were snuggled under a blanket together much more pleasent. Apparently Daisuke didn't mind her closeness, so that left a spark of hope that he felt something for her.  
  
"Real nice." She spoke softly to the elevator, as it chimed a response announcing her floor. Miyako waved to one of her neightbors and walked toward the school. Trying to think of something other than Daisuke at the moment she recited some of her notes for her quiz in science, walking calmly she stared upward seeing the sky become an orange tinted with hints of purple. Feeling the sun on her back, she felt the warm glow it gave off.  
  
When she was half-way to the school, she spotted someone she hadn't expected to see. His hair a bit of a mess, though she could tell he didn't try to comb it. A bag in hand she called out hoping to get his attention.  
  
"Dai-kun!"  
  
The brunette turned toward her, and she saw him completely stop. Guessing he awaited for her, she sped up into a mild jog. Then upon reaching him, she smiled warmly at him. Daisuke blinked, not smiling. He wore an expressionless poker face, and nodded at her presence.  
  
"Good morning, Miyako."  
  
Somewhat dissapointed, she walked with him to school. On some days he would be cheerful, but days like today... he barely uttered a word. It ripped her heart when he would barely talk to her, however she didn't know that on days like today she was possibly the only one he talked to. Suddenly she felt Daisuke nudge her hand with the bag he had.  
  
"Umm... if you want, there's a banana-nut muffin I have. I bought this morning. I know it's your favorite so..."  
  
Miyako looked at him questioningly, and swore she saw a tint of a blush on his cheeks as he continued rambling. Then taking the bag she pulled out the treat, and confirming that it was her favorite muffin put it back in.  
  
"Oh, you don't want it. Well, sorr-"  
  
"No, I do want it. I'll eat it later if that's ok with you. Thank you Dai-kun."  
  
Scratching his head, Daisuke mumbled 'your welcome'. Miyako smiled warmly, so he did think about her. And what was better he knew her favortie snack, yes this was just what she needed to confirm he had eyes for her. Then deciding to play with him a little she nudged Daisuke.  
  
"Dai-kun, what do you think of this skirt?"  
  
Daisuke's eyes snapped wide. 'What did she ask me?'  
  
"Is it too short?"  
  
Daisuke hestantly looked down to her skirt, and stared as he saw her creamy milk colored thighs. He tried not to see how firm they were, and he guessed they became that way since all the time they had done running back and forth in there digital world saving days. Gulping down a lump in his throat he tried to think of something like cars, sports, games, anything! Even converging money from Japan to that of other countries.  
  
"Um... not too short, it's um... nice."  
  
"What the skirt or my legs?"  
  
Oh yeah, Daisuke could have fainted then and there. Who would have thought a fifteen year old boy would have so much difficulty answearing a simple question. Too bad the girl he was dealing with had an intoxicating effect on him, and was it just him... or did he smell vanilla in the air? (a/n: *grin* the bottle, remember?)  
  
"Both." Daisuke said, not thinking and mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Pervert." Miyako said with a grin, seeing Daisuke turn red in the face she decided that was enough. For now.  
  
"Come one, we better get going or we'll be late for first period."  
  
Thanking heaven for mercy, Daisuke nodded with Miyako as they began to walk again Miyako smiled evilly.  
  
"Daisuke, you better not be staring at my butt."  
  
The young fifteen year old boy tripped on his own feet.  
  
****  
  
A/N: OK, I'm making this short for one reason. I want to post it because I'm probably not going to be able to post for the rest of this month... internet problems and stuff. But come January I'll have another chapter... and possibly the rest of this story finished (Thank God). Review please, or critism, or flames, or whatever you wish... but flames only make me stronger so be careful. And thanks all of you who have already reviewed. Till then, LaterZ! (puts on earphones listning to Aeris' Theme) Yea it inspired this story to those who care to know. 


	4. Clouded Futures

Though the day had started sunny and bright, by the time school had let out dark clouds hung overhead threatning to spill rain any moment. The sun's rays peeked out between the cracks the wall of clouds had created, though it was only a matter of time till the light would be covered up as well.  
  
  
"And I forgot my umbrella too." Miyako pouted as she stared up towards the heavens. Daisuke next to her shook his head, and waved good-bye to some of their classmates. Takeru stood behind them watching the heavy gray sky, then looking at his two friends smiled as Miyako was asking Daisuke if he remembered to bring an umbrella.  
  
  
"I don't want to get wet Dai-kun. Please tell me you got one in there, pretty please?"  
  
  
Opening his bag he rummaged through it, pulling out comics, trading cards, and a bottle of Gatorade, he kept digging until he found what he had been looking for. In a plastic bag was a raincoat neatly folded, of a royal blue color. Presenting it to Miyako he snickered at her shocked expression.  
  
  
"Well, if it begins to rain you can use my raincoat. Sound fair?"  
  
  
Takeru watching the two with mild interest, shook his head. 'Why am I not surprised Daisuke?'  
  
  
Turning to Takeru, Daisuke grinned to the blonde boy. Apparently in high spirits Takeru thought, then watched as Hikari walked by them her arm latched onto her boyfriend. A black haired boy who was dressed in a blue with yellow highlights jacket, and baggy pants. Sighing Takeru watched them go by as she didn't even notice them, it seemed to happen a lot now which upset him.  
  
  
Miyako watched the same and looked to both her male companions, seeing their reaction. Both had once had a crush on her, Daisuke's more obvious than Takeru's, and she wondered how the two felt when she had picked neither of them. Daisuke seemed unaffected while Takeru seemed depressed. Why Daisuke was unaffected because of Hikari's desicision, she never found out. And looking at Takeru she could tell he still held something for the keeper of light.  
  
  
"I'm hungry." Daisuke mumbled to himself, than began walking away from the two.  
  
  
"Dai-kun? Where are you going?" Miyako asked starting after him, and looked back to see if Takeru would follow or not. He stood there un-moving still watching Hikari walk away, and Miyako stopped not sure on whether to stay and talk or not.  
  
  
"I'm going to go eat, you coming or not Miyako?" Daisuke called to her from the gates.  
  
  
'I want to go. But Takeru... I'm sorry Daisuke.'  
  
  
Turning toward Daisuke she shook her head. "I'll call you tonight, ok?"  
  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Daisuke waved goodbye and trudged along in search of someplace to grab an effective snack for his appetite. Turning toward Takeru she noticed he hadn't paid attention at all of what just happened, Miyako gently shook his shoulder and then he did turn to look at her.  
  
  
"Want to talk?" she offered with a small smile.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Daisuke walked with his hands in his pockets, trying to act as if he wasn't disappointed, but he was.   
  
  
"Irony, how my life revolves around you." he spoke to the deserted street. First he had become infatuated with Hikari Yagami, then she became hooked up with the guy he'd just seen. Daisuke rolled his eyes, then there was that short period where his locker had become a post-box for love letters... that had lasted for two months. But in those two months he felt something inside him grow toward the Inoue girl... and it had become confirmed he had feelings for her that fateful day.  
  
  
******  
Flashback!!!  
******  
  
  
Miyako Inoue walked meekly away from school, as she looked back and forth and left to right. Sighing she felt relief wash over her, and from a safe distance Daisuke stared at her wondering what was the matter. A group of two boys and three girls walked behind her catching up to her, and he saw one of the girls push Miyako to the pavement.  
  
  
Standing up abruptly Daisuke felt a sudden surge of anger flow through his veins, staring hard he decided to see what else they would do.  
  
  
"Inoue. My, my, my, what are you doing on the floor like that?"  
  
  
Miyako Inoue stared up her brown eyes hard in concentrated fury, but looking to the large two boys that stood behind the girl decided not to test her lackeys. "I tripped, that's all."  
  
  
Daisuke twitched, one false move- one false move was all he needed to spring into action. His palms itched, and he just needed something to help him scratch it.  
  
  
"You tripped? My how clumsy of you,and here I thought you were smart."  
  
  
Daisuke noticed the open can of soda in the leading girls' hand, his eyes opened wide as he realized what she possibly had planned and they went even wider as he watched her start to do as he feared.  
  
  
"But I guess smart people can be clumsy too, don't you think?"  
  
  
Miyako stared up and saw the soda can too late, as the soda spilled all over her head and splashed onto her clothes. Her teeth gritting she stood up and reeled her hand back, until the one of the boys caught it. Staring up she saw him move his hand and felt the stinging heat as he slapped her cheek. Falling on her knees she heard the five of them all share a laugh.  
  
  
"Try that on me, chicken-wuss."  
  
  
Turning to the voice Miyako and the small gang stared eye to eye with Daisuke Motomiya, fists clenched and eyes burning with rage. He wore a grin that scared Miyako a bit, and then in one quick motion Daisuke had delivered a right cross to the boy who slapped her.  
  
  
The other boy barely turned to Daisuke as he saw a fury of punches coming towards him, first was his head, then the chest, as he tried in vain to block one of the punches Daisuke didn't let up and continued his barrage of fists. Then the boy blindly threw a punch which connected hitting Daisuke's jaw, and only momentarily stunned Daisuke's anger flared even fiercer.  
  
  
The three girls flinched as they witnessed the two boys become knocked out in a very painful manner, and Daisuke breathed heavily looking at them. "You want some too?"  
  
  
Running away, Daisuke stared after them. Then offering a hand to Miyako pulled her to her feet.  
******  
End Flashback  
******  
  
  
"Maybe not a knight in shining armor, but damn did it feel good." Stretching his arms a bit he stared upwards to see the sky glooming overhead.  
  
  
"Even if you're not happy, I am." The sound of his footsteps tapping the pavement seemed to echo the street, and he looked around wondering why it seemed the world just stopped. He wouldn't understand how close to grasping that concept he really was, fact is he didn't even hear his name being called.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Fidgeting every now and again Takeru stared at his hands clasped in front of him for awhile now, as Miyako just waited patiently for him to start talking. It seemed another minute had gone by as her patience then started to become thin, and right before she could say anything his mouth opened to confess his behavior.  
  
  
"Y'know, I had a feeling she was going to choose someone else. It wasn't that hard to see, she played with the two of us because she thought we weren't serious. She thought we were playing a game, but I wasn't. I can't speak for Daisuke, but I don't think he was playing either... but I don't know if he was serious at all."  
  
  
Miyako fell silent, she didn't know the answear to that either. She watched as Takeru stared at some speck of dirt that appeared onto his shoes, then began a small tapping with his foot as though he were lost in thought. Then as she inspected him closely Miyako realized that tears had began to form in his soft blue eyes. Placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder Takeru looked questioningly to the purpled hair girl.  
  
  
"T.K. it's all right, I mean this may allow you to find someone better. Someone who will love you just for you, and not play around with your heart. Wouldn't that be better?"  
  
  
Takeru smiled sadly, true his heart somewhat still yearned for Hikari's hand in his, he felt something in his blood that spoke to him saying she wasn't the one. It would take some time to heal, but hopefully not too long. Nodding his head to Miyako showing he understood her words, Takeru smiled again this one of joy.  
  
  
"Thanks Miyako, I knew that already. I just wanted someone to say it for me." Standing up he stretched a little before turning to Miyako. "You know you can still catch him."  
  
  
Staring at him questionably Miyako spoke in body language 'Who?'.  
  
  
"Daisuke. He's probably not that far off right now, if you hurry you can still catch him."  
  
  
"WHAT?! Why would I want to talk to that egotistacal, bull-headed, ignoramus, ape."  
  
  
"Because you like him." Takeru's words stunned her to silence. He looked at her with pure confidence in his words, his face holding a smile that no matter how much Miyako glared wouldn't come off. "Don't tell me you don't. You've practically done everything to hint towards it besides kiss him."  
  
  
Blushing at the sudden image of those words, Miyako suddenly lost all her anger. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
  
"That you like him. Unfortunatly, yes." Takeru smiled as Miyako sighed in exasperation, her head hung low in self-loathing for making it so obvious to everyone about her feelings for Daisuke. "If it helps any, the feeling is mutual."  
  
  
Miyako stood shocked beyond anything, did she hear right? "What?"  
  
  
Takeru repeated himself, his smile still present. "Daisuke likes you too. But don't tell him I said anything or he'd skin me alive."  
  
  
Miyako felt her heart leap, her mood brightening matching the flash of a lightning bolt. She suppresed her urge to squeal with glee as if a child who just been told they could have anything they wanted in a candy store. Instead she laughed aloud her voice filled with pure elation. The messenger had just delivered good news, and a reward was in order.  
  
  
"Thank you T.K." Before he could tell what happened she threw her arms around him and gave a light kiss to his cheek. "You're right I still have time to catch up to him." And after releasing him she spun around and ran down the path Daisuke had just gone down earlier.  
  
  
Touching his cheek T.K. blushed lightly at the brief contact that had just transpired, and looking up to the heavens smiled shyly. "Daisuke, do me a favor and don't break her heart. Ok?" Then spinning around he walked toward his own home. "She needs you."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rushing through the streets Miyako felt her heart pounding, now was the time. Her courage had just reached over the peek of the mountain of uncertanty from the recent news. It was now or possibly never, and she preferred her first choice. Her lungs struggled for air, her legs burned from exhastion, her chest felt as if it would collapse, and still she ran to find the person her heart longed for.  
  
  
Stopping shortly to try to catch a breath she looked around and smiled as she caught sight of Daisuke's trademark spikey hair, and calling for his attention she jogged toward him.  
  
  
Time seemed to slow, Miyako's face changing from joy to horror. A truck sped by knocking Daisuke over the truck and flipping onto the pavement. Miyako's mind went numb as she witnessed her crush land in an unnatural position. Her eyes teared up as she wished hard to awaken and find everything ok, she closed her eyes and shook her head vigorusly to shake the image away. When she re-opened her eyes Daisuke was still there, she was still on the same street.   
  
  
At that point it became unberable and she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. And her cries echoed the streets of Odaiba which brought a pain to the hearts of all who heard her. 


End file.
